1. Field
One or more embodiments described herein relates to a display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Laptop computers, mobile phones, portable multimedia players, tablet personal computers, and other electronic devices have displays, many of which are accompanied by touch screens for detecting the position of a user finger or stylus.